Howl's Second Chance
by Katsy17
Summary: Xover with HowlsMovingCastle. harry's life was changed, when he got the change to go to him family home. Finding out secrects that he didn't even think possible Harry is set on a adverture of a life time. Summary Sucks... UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Howls Second Chance:

Warnings: This story is a crossover with Howls Moving Castle. Also this story may be slash, I haven't decided yet though.

Chapter One -

Double, History of Magic was the first class of the day for Gryffindor sixth years. Harry Potter was staring at the new teacher. Professor Binns had finally given' up and left, his replacement was Remus Lupin, much too almost everyone's joy. Harry's best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in front of him. They had gotten together during the summer holidays and Harry was starting to feel like a third wheel in there relationship.

"Good Morning Students. Welcome to History of Magic. This term we will be covering Myths and Legends. Many of the children's stories your parents would have told you are in fact true or passed on truth. Muggles have come surprisingly close to the truth with their tales. Today we will be going over most of the common stories so we can get into the rare ones you may not have heard before. Now get out your books and we will be starting with Sleeping Beauty on Page 17. Sleeping Beauty was in fact true all true. One thousand years ago a young princess was born..."

The rest of the lesson the class covered not only Sleeping Beauty but Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood. For homework the Professor assigned a three foot long essay on the tales they had covered today. It had been one of the best History classes they had ever had and news spread fast. Harry loved it when Remus taught; it was always fun and interesting. Harry followed his friends to charms, history had been very interesting.

He knew all about fairytales and how true they were. Over the summer Harry had been able to spend a few weeks in his ancestral home. He had lived with Remus and Tonks. His favourite thing to do had been talking to the portraits. He was surprised to find out that most of the main characters in the tales were part of his family. The Potters were one of the strangest families Harry had ever heard of. Sleeping beauty was his great grandmother going back thirteen generations; Little Red Riding Hood was his great great-grandmothers sister. He was also related to the prince in Snow White and the beast from Beauty and the beast, and the evil witch in Rapunzel. They may not be directly part of his line but they were still relations somewhere along the line. Harry couldn't wait until they got into the more rare tales because that was when it started to get challenging for him. There were so many secrets they Harry wanted to discover.

Classes were finally over for the day and all the Gryffindor's pilled into there common room to talk about what happened in History of to listen to they others talk about it.

"I can't believe its all true! It's so amazing, it's very interesting. .. Don't you think?"

"Is this all you can talk about Hermione? I've heard you go on and on about it. It's staring to get tiring." Harry sighed.

"Well... if you don't want to hear about it, then you can always leave. I don't know what your problem is today. You've been ignoring Ron and I"

"WHAT!! I've tried to talk to you but you two just keep pushing me away! I Think I will leave. I don't need any more stress right now."

"What could you possible be stressed about!!! You got to spend the summer locked up in that damn castle of yours and you didn't even think to write to us!!!"

"I dunno what you on about! You told me not to write you! It's not my fault that me parents left me a castle. I can't help it if my family s better of then yours. I never asked for it. "Harry told her before walking out of the common room. Harry headed over to Remus' rooms, at lest he was cared for there.

Opening the portrait he saw Remus talking to the painting of a young girl, that hung over the fire place. Sitting down next to Remus Harry waited until they had finished talking about whatever it was.

"O hello Harry! It's nice to see you again..." upon seeing Harry's sad posture the picture asked, "What's wrong with you? Did you have a fight with your friends?"

"Hello Sophie. Yeah I had a fight with them. I just don't understand what is up with them. On one hand they tell me go get lost and on the other they want to know why I want talk to them. I don't know what I should do."

"Hum... There's something else isn't there? What did they say this time to get you so upset?"

"I told Hermione I was sick of her talking about the damn fairytales. It's all she can talk about. Every time I tried to talk to her it's all she would go on about. She told me if I didn't want to listen that I could leave and I was going to but then she brought up how I was supposedly ignoring her. What was I meant to tell her? She went crazy when I told her I didn't need the stress of worrying about if she was going to be nice to me or not each time I see her, on top of everything else. That's when she brought up home. I can't believe she would bring up the castle! I can't help it if it was left to us after _he_ went missing..."

Sophie Hatter sighed. "What are we going to do with you? You shouldn't worry too much about it. It won't belong before they see what's really there. I know its hard now but it will all be better when _he_ gets back."

"Do you know when that will be? I still can't believe you did that! You were so nice to _him_ but in the end you still ripped out _his _heart. It's so sad."

"O shut up Harry! You know very well why I did want I did. Don't you go on about it too! We're meant to be talking about what's going on with your friends! Not when Howl..."

Harry gasped, "You said his name!!! Are you crazy? You know what will happen if you say it!!! I don't want any more stress right now!!! You promised me!"

"I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't mean to. I just..."

"Don't worry about it Sophie. I know you didn't mean it. I think I better go worn Remus. I think he needs a change in his lesson plans. See you later" Harry looked around the room and found that Remus wasn't anywhere in sight. He decided Remus was most likely be in his office. It was way passed dinner by now.

Remus was in his office just like Harry had hoped. He was going over his lesson plans for second years.

"Hello, Harry have a seat. Did you have a nice chat with Sophie?"

"It was a disaster!!! You are going to have to change your lesson plans. Sophie slipped up. I don't know how much time we have."

"Time for what??" Hermione shrieked from the doorway. "What's going to happen Harry? What have you been hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything! You shouldn't be listening to private conversations anyways!"

"Harry! You are being really selfish lately. I don't understand what you're going to do but I don't like it! Are you planning to betray us all to Voldemort? That has to be it! What else would you be doing!!!?"

"Whoa! Calm down Miss Granger. You are very far from the truth. You will find out in tomorrow lesson. This is something I need to talk to Harry with right now. Its best if you leave now." Remus said as he shooed the girl out of the room.

"So where were we? Can you start from the beginning? Wait lets go to my rooms and Sophie can tell me."

Remus and Harry walked back to Remus' rooms. The halls were quiet and all portraits sleeping. Remus went to get some tea while Harry walked over to the couch in front of Sophie's frame.

"Back again Harry? Did you bring Remus with you?"

"I'm here Sophie! So wants this I hear about you saying Howls name." Seeing the look Harry was giving him he said, "What! It's not going to matter if we say it now! There's nothing we can do about it. We just have to make the best of it. It least it will be much easier to teach now."

"I still don't like it!"

"We know that Harry, but your going to have to get used to it. Howl will be here soon and we can't stop him. You're just going to have to help us. Now... I have to talk to Remus. I think you should be going to get some dinner before curfew." Sophie stated. This was her sigh that he should leave.

Harry sighed and left after giving Remus a little hug. As Harry passed the headmaster's office he noticed that the gargoyle was open. Harry walked up the stairs and nocked on the door.

"Come in Harry! I was hoping you would come by tonight. I have something I think you might like to hear."

The Headmaster's office was full of teachers, well all of them but Remus. Harry sat in the chair offered to him.

"As I was about to say, I just receive a letter from someone I thought I would never hear from. Hogwarts will be having a very special guest coming. I'm not to sure when he will arrive but it is a great tragedy that he will be coming here. We have very little time to prepare."

"And whom can is coming that we need to be so careful about?" sneered Snape.

At this Dumbledore smiled. "Howl Jenkins, of corse."

"Howl and his moving castle? I remember him. You better hide all the pretty girls and boys. Don't want to get there hearts stolen do we now. "Asked one of the portraits on the wall.

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing! You must be mistaken; it has to be a trick from the dark lord. " Cried Professor McGonagall.

"I'm afraid its not. We have to be very careful when he comes. I will be warning the student's tomorrow morning."

"I don't see why Potter has to be here." Complained Snape.

"Mr Potter is here because I'm sure dear Sophie would like to here this. Could you also pass this on to Remus?"

"Sure I'll tell Remus but I'm not going to tell Sophie. She can come and talk to you herself."

"If you insisted, you're welcome to go now" Dumbledore said while winking at him.

Harry rolled his eyes as he left the office and continued down into the kitchen.

The next morning, when the food was cleared from the breakfast table Dumbledore stood before the school, "Good morning students. I have some concerning news to share with you all. I'm afraid that Hogwarts is under threat. Over the next few moths curfew will be changed so that everyone must be in their dorms between sunset and sunrise. This means no one out after dark. No one will be able to go outside unless in a group of three. All Hogsmeade visits are cancelled. These rules all start today. Now off to class all of you."

Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry and dragged them into a spare classroom.

"What the hell is going on??? What's with all the new rules! How will i ever get to spent time in the library now?"

"If you're finished, can I go to class now?" asked Harry, clearly not interested in anything she had to say.

"No you cannot! I know you know what is going on! Why didn't Dumbledore tell us? Is it You-Know-Who? Of cause it is. What else would be it?"

"Ummm Hermione if we don't leave now we will be late for class! I really don't want to have a detention." Harry reminded her.

"FINE!!! You go. Don't support me, in this. Don't think for one minute that I will help you out next time you ask." The girl snapped up at him.

Harry sighed as he run out of the room down to the potion's class room. He was lucky this time. The class was still standing outside the class room waiting for Snape to let them in.

An/ How did I go? I haven't tried a crossover before. Suggestions are welcome. If there is any mistakes please let me know, I do not have beta. Please review. Free hugs to all who leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Howl's Second Chance:

/THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!

Warnings: This story is a crossover with Howls Moving Castle. Also this story may be slash, I haven't decided yet though.

/I would like to thank wikipedia for help with the plot of Howls Moving Castle. I do not own wikipedia and do not want to.

Last Time:

_"FINE!!!__ You go. Don't support me, in this. Don't think for one minute that I will help you out next time you ask." The girl snapped up at him. _

_ Harry sighed as he run out of the room down to the potion's class room. He was lucky this time. The class was still standing outside the class room waiting for __Snape__ to let them in._

Chapter Two:

Harry sighed. History was the last class for Friday. Now the weekend was almost here Harry was thinking the he would rather be in classes than have to follow all the new rules. There was no freedom. Remus was waiting for the last few students to arrive. As always he saw Harry sitting in the back corner, but instead of staring out the window, he was staring at the painting covered in black cloth. The last bell rang and Lavender ran to here seat.

"Ok class, Today we will be skipping ahead and discussing the legend of Howl's Moving Castle. Turn to chapter 17 on page 270. Now can I get a show of hands as to how many people have heard this story?" When only five people raised their hands, Remus mentally groaned. This would be harder then he thought. "Alright then, I will just be giving a summary of the story and you will have to be reading it for homework.

Five hundred years ago, eighteen-year-old Sophie, was working late in her father's hat shop. One her way to meet her younger sister Lettie, she meets a powerful and mysterious wizard named Howl. Howl saves Sophie from some troublesome solders. Howl impresses Sophie with his good looks and Magic. That night the Witch of the Waste appears in the hat shop as an overweight and wealthy woman. The Witch was very jealous of Sophie and wanted Howl's attention for herself, so the witch cursed Sophie, turning her into a ninety-year-old woman. Sophie likes to call the Witch of the Wastes henchmen "Blob men".

Sophie exiled herself and went too hid in to Wastes. While in the wastes she finds an animated scarecrow and names him Turnip Head. Turnip Head finds her somewhere to stay, Howl's Castle, as more favour. In the castle Sophie makes a deal with a fire demon, Calcifer. Calcifer is trapped in the castle and has to work as Howl's servant. Calcifer says he will change Sophie back to a young woman again if she can free him from the contract he has with Howl.

Sophie meets Markl, Howl's eight-year-old apprentice. Sophie finds out that the castle is connected to two shops in different towns and the Howl uses then to maintain two different identities. The third portal leads to where the castle is in the wastes. Howl arrives soon after, from the last portal in the door. Sophie hides who she really is by saying she is the cleaning lady that Calcifer has hired to maintain the castle. She is accepted by them and gets to work cleaning the castle. Sophie thinks Howl is selfish, childish and insensitive to everyone. Howl soon reviles that he knows the Witch of the Waste and tells her, the Witch was once very beautiful and that he pressured her. When he found out what she was really like he left her. Now the witch is angry at him and would do anything for revenge. Sophie accidentally manages to mess with Howl's potions and turns his hair orange, but it soon darkens to black. Howl thinks that there is no point in living if he cannot be beautiful, so he summons the spirits of darkness and gives up on life. Sophie mangers to snap him out of it.

There is a War going on between two countries and Howl receives a summons to meet with both kings under his different names. Howl cannot stand war and so is to coward-less to go and meet with them. Howl convinces Sophie to pose as his mother and go and meet with Madame Suliman. She does. She meets the Witch of the Waste there and the Witch was stripped of her powers and reduced to a very old lady. Howl turns up when Sophie is threatened. He stays behind so that she can escape with a dog named Heen and the Witch. Howl returns late to the castle in a bird like form.

As a present for Sophie her turns the castle into a bigger and better castle for them. Two new portals are opened, one to Sophie's hat shop and one to a flowery plan where Howl spent a lot of time as a child. Unknown to Sophie she has started to reverse her curse because of her growing affecting for Howl and her growing confidence. War continues and Howl is finding it hard to turn back into a human after turning in the bird like creature to protect his friends.

Sophie's mother visits the hat shop and leaves behind a spy bug in a bag she accidently leaves behind. She has been threatened to betray Sophie. The Witch of the Wastes finds the spy bug and feeds it to Calcifer, this weakens him. Not long after the town the hat shop is in is bombed and Suliman's henchmen swam the hat shop. Howl draws away the henchmen while Sophie moves the castle to the Wastes. She realizes that Howl is caught up in a hopeless battle and convinces Calcifer to rescue Howl, but Calcifer is still too weak to move the whole castle. Sophie moves him ouot of the castle which causes the castle to collapse, and then she returns him to the heath. He then uses some of Sophie's hair to return some of his strength to move a small part of the castle back to the town so they can rescue Howl.

While the castle is being moved the witch spies Howl's heart in the ashes and she takes it. The heart is so hot that it inflames her and for Sophie to save her she pours water all over her. The shock of having his flames extinguished incapacitates Calcifer, who becomes unable to control the castle. It causes Sophie and Heen are thrown over a cliff as the castle starts to collapse.

After the fall Sophie cries because she thinks that she may have killed Howl. In the rubble she finds the front door of the castle and ends up in Howl's childhood. She learns that as a child Howl caught a falling star, Calcifer and saves him be giving it his heart. This causes the contract Howl and Calcifer have. Sophie is sucked back through the door. Howl is on the other side suck in his bird like form, badly hurt but able to take them back to their friends.

Howl passes out as he turns back into a human and Sophie convinces the Witch to give her Howl's heart. Sophie pushes it into Howl's chest and Calcifer is set free and returns to his form as a shooting star. The remains of the castle suddenly give way as the Calcifer's powers and taken from it, and slides down the steep slope. Turnip Head in a moment of bravery catches the castle with his pole, saving them from falling off the cliff, in the process his pole it broken. Sophie thanks him by giving him a kiss. Turnip head turns into the missing Crown Prince Justin, How had been turned into the scarecrow by a curse that could only be broken by his true loves kiss. Howl wakes up to find the Sophie has left him for the Prince. He is heartbroken. Calcifer returns saying he has missed them and Stays with Howl even though the contract is over. Sophie's Curse is broken but her hair still stays a silvery colour.

Madame Suliman witnesses all this in her crystal ball. With the prince returned there is no reason to continue the war. She calls for an immediate cease-fire, after she sees this in crystal ball and the conflict ends. Sophie ends up marring the prince one year later and had three children. Howl rebuilt his castle improving it and giving it the ability to fly. Howl still alive today, but no one knows where he is." Looking around the class everyone was staring at him, sitting on the edge of their seats paying attention to the story. Well everyone but harry, who seemed to have fallen sleep.

"But Sir, how can he still be alive today? That's not possible!"

"WHAT!!! I though howl was going to end up with Sophie! That's just not right!"

"Awwww... That is so sad! I can't believe someone could be that heartless."

"OK, ok... clam down children. One at a time, as for how he is still alive, well he isn't exactly human; it's unknown how long he will live. It really is a tragedy that they didn't end up together. Now! We have much more we need to cover this lesson so let's get on with it. I'm sure you want to get out of here on time. You're questions call wait until the end of class. Alright so ... Can anyone... Mr. Potter! Wake up!!"

"Sorry Professor" Can the reply from harry.

"As I was saying, can anyone tell me what kind of person people thought Howl to be? No ok then. It was said that since Howl had lost his heart he went around stealing the hearts of young beautiful men and woman. This was because whenever he passes a town someone always went missing. They were always beautiful. As this has not been proven true every time Howl is rumored to be coming passes, everyone is extra cautious... What is it Miss. Granger?"

"Is that why professor Dumbledore has put in all the new rules?"

"Right as always Miss. Granger. The Headmaster has received a message saying that Howl is on his way here. I'm afraid when, well we have no idea."

"Why would he come here? Why now?" Asked Ron

"Well I think that question is best answered by the portrait behind me... Feel free to ask her anything you want, but remember she has the right not to answer you..." Remus then pulled the black cloth of the painting behind him, revealing Sophie's frame. The class gasped, this was defiantly not expected.

"Wow... where did you get her professor?" questions Lavender.

"O well... A friend of mine found her in one of his family vaults a few weeks ago and asked if I wanted to borrow her. He thought she might come in handy... Now... you all will get to ask one question and we will be going around the room, you can pass if you don't have a question. After class you will get more time to talk to her if you would like. Alright now Lavender, you can go first."

"Ummm ok... well I was just wondering if umm... Like Ron said... Why is Howl only coming now? Why not before now?" asked, a suddenly shy Lavender.

"Humm... That is an easy one... About three hundred years ago the Ministry of Magic decided that they couldn't afford any more people going missing so they put a very powerful taboo on Howls name..." Many gasps could be heard around the room, "Well... yesterday the taboo was broken... So don't worry about saying his name... "

For the last twenty minutes of class the students got to ask all the questions they felt like. The bell finally rang most of the class left after collecting the new homework. Hermione, Ron and Neville were the only ones to stay behind after class to talk to Sophie. Harry headed over to the library, to work on his latest potions assignment. He know he would probably have made Hermione mad by leaving them without telling her where he was going, but right now he really didn't care. Harry just wanted some time to himself.

An hour later Hermione found Harry staring out a window at the lake, instead of finishing his potions essay. It looked like he had only gotten half way through. Hermione sighed. Things were getting way too stressful in their friendship. She just didn't understand what was up with Harry. 'It's not like they had done anything to him. It must have happened while he was living it the castle of his. Maybe I should ask him about it?' Sitting on the chair across from Harry, Hermione decided this was the best time as any to ask her questions.

"Ummm... Harry I was wondering... how did you come to inherit a castle anyways?"

"Dunno... It's been in my family for years. I think it was owned by some prince at one time. I'm not sure. I never really thought to ask, you know?" Lied harry. Of course he knew all about his family... He just didn't want to tell her.

"What!! Why didn't you ask? It might be really important!"

" 'Mione I don't understand how you can find it important... It's my family home I don't really mind where they got it..."

"But... But... It might be really interesting? Don't you want to know about your family? Where they came from? What they were like?"

"Nope... Not in the least bit interested right now... If I ever want to know I will ask ok? And I'll make sure to tell you if I find anything." Harry rolled his eyes at her learning was all she ever seemed to be interested in, apart from Ron that is.

"That's so sweet!! Thank you so much, Harry!" Looking at her watch Hermione stood and looked down at harry, "O my! It's time for dinner, are you coming?"

"Yeah I'll catch up with you... Let me get my stuff..."

An/ Hello! Here's the next chapter! Please let me know if I have made and mistakes, I'm just doing my best. I hope this chapter answered a lot of your questions. Thanks for all your reviews! Please leave some sort of note behind! I love to hear from you. I think free cookies to everyone who review this time!

//Also Thank you very much ranma hibiki for your help! Here's a bunch of flowers for you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Howl's Second Chance:

Warnings: This story is a crossover with Howls Moving Castle. Also this story may be slash, I haven't decided yet though.

Last Time:

_"Nope... Not in the least bit interested right now... If I ever want to know I will ask ok? And I'll make sure to tell you if I find anything." Harry rolled his eyes at her learning was all she ever seemed to be interested in, apart from Ron that is._

_"That's so sweet!! Thank you so much, Harry!" Looking at her watch Hermione stood and looked down at Harry, "O my! It's time for dinner, are you coming?"_

_"Yeah I'll catch up with you... Let me get my stuff..."_

Chapter Three:

The following weeks passed slowly with the new rules. Since no one was aloud outside it was always crowed in the common rooms and hallways. At lest the library was almost empty as always. Harry could always find a quiet spot to hide away from the crowds, in the library.

With only one week to go before Halloween, the students were getting rowdier than usual. Harry was up early on Saturday, everyone was still asleep. The sun had just started to rise, so Harry figured that it was ok to leave to common room. He headed down the kitchens for some food. The halls were empty and the paintings sleeping. In the kitchen the house-elves were more then happy to get him some bacon and eggs. Last night Dumbledore had announced a Halloween ball. All fourth years and up were aloud to go and the younger years will have a separate party in their common rooms. All students had to wear a costume and they weren't aloud to tell anyone what they were going as. Something about inter-house relations, Dumbledore said. Harry really didn't want to go but they had no choice. Dumbledore had been every clear on this.

Harry sighed. He had no idea what he was going to go as. They couldn't go into Hogsmeade to buy their outfits and masks, so they had to make something. There was going to be judging in best costume, two winners for each year, a boy and a girl. Harry finally decided to go as his favourite character from Card Captors, Yue, but instead of being while he would go in black. Harry couldn't stand to wear white. He would have to change one of his school robes and maybe make one of his cloaks into wings. His hair he could use a lengthening charm, to make it longer, maybe there was a charm that could plait it for him.

Finishing his breakfast, Harry sighed and went to the library to look to spells that would help him with his costume. Hermione and Ron joined him sometime later.

"Harry! There you are! Where have you been, I couldn't find you at breakfast." shrieked Hermione.

"Hello Guys. I got up early, had something to eat in the kitchen, you know? And ten i came here. Been looking for ways to make my costume for the ball, you guys got your ideas yet?"

"Nope, Not a clue" Ron muttered.

"O yes! I have this amazing idea! I still wish we could tell people. I'm just dying to tell someone of my idea! I don't want anyone stealing it. Really Ron, how could you not have any ideas! Why don't you go as your favourite character from a book or movie?"

"Ghee 'Mione I dunno what I'm going to go as yet. We have plenty of time before next Friday. Give it a rest will you."

"Humph... I don't understand you two... Ron you're as hopeless as ever and Harry... don't even get me started... You have been keeping secrets from me and i don't like it. What are you trying to hide? I know that Remus is involved and who knows who else... This is just getting ridicules. Why can't you talk to me about it?"

"Maybe it has nothing to do with you Hermione! Who do I have to tell you everything about me? I'm aloud to keep some things to myself. It's not like you're the most important person in the world and have to know everything. Why don't you think about someone else for once?" Harry stood and left the library. Hermione had looked like she had just been slapped across the face with his words. Ron was as dumb as ever and followed her to a table.

Thursday evening was when things started to go pear shaped. Hermione and Ron hadn't said a word to Harry since there talk in the library, not that Harry minded. Harry was sitting in Remus' rooms, having a chat and some tea with him. That was when Harry noticed off in the distance a large black shape moving towards the school, in the air.

"Hey Remus! You should come and look at this!!"

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked as he walked over to the window.

"That black shape in the sky! I think its Howl's Castle... looks like he is going to be here in time for the ball tomorrow."

"Are you sure Harry? It's possible that it is something else."

"I don't think so... I mean what else do we know that is that big and heading towards Hogwarts right now?"

"I guess you're right... Do you think we should tell someone?"

"I don't know... it might be possible that it will not be here for a few days... who knows, it might not even be the castle... I guess we will have to wait and see."

Remus sighed," Well then I think it's best you go back to the tower and be careful tomorrow... we don't know what might happen..."

"I promise... Thanks for the talk Remy I feel much better now... goodnight."

"Night"

The next morning Harry woke up late. On his way to the bathroom he glanced out the window. Taking another look, Harry almost screamed in shock. Howl's castle was standing on the far side of the great lake. Harry got ready as fast as he could, before going down to breakfast. The hall was full of students whispering to their friends or glancing at the castle outside. The last few students ran into the hall just as the Headmaster stood and addressed the school.

"Good morning students. As most of you have noticed by now Howl's Castle in on the far side of the great lake. I would like to warn you all to stay away from it as much as possible. We don't know what is going to happen yet. All the plans for tonight will continue, so do not fear you have not wasted any time making your customs. On a much happier note all students from forth year and up will need to be really at six o'clock sharp, for when the doors open. You will be excused from you last class for you to have time to get really. Food and drinks are provided. Now off to classes with you!"

Students rushed out to the Great Hall and made their way to their first class of the day. The sixth year Gryffindor's had herbology, in greenhouse four. The professor met them at the front doors and they went to the greenhouse as a group. Classes went by slowly it seemed as everyone was exited about the ball. Hermione was still trying to get information out of Harry as to what he was going as. Ron still had no clue was panicking. Hermione had tried every way that she could think of to tell them what she was going as but it seemed that they were under some sort of spell to keep them from talking.

The last class ended and all the girls were rushing around trying to find somewhere alone to get changed. Most of them were taking turns in using there dorms bathroom, it was pretty tricky to work out a way to stop people from finding out who they were. The boys trailed behind.

Rom shook his head, "Why do the girls need so much time to get ready? Just a few spells and you're done. I don't get it."

"Ron, they need more time because they have hair and makeup as well and I bet they have put a lot of work into their costume and will look very pretty." Dean replied.

"But..."

"Ron, do you even know what you're going to do?" asked Neville.

"Nope... you guys don't know either? Right?"

"Of course we all know! You must be like the only person with no idea! You better think of something quick. We only have two hours... Well I'll see you guys later... gotta get ready ya know?" Dean said and rushed off to their dorm to change.

"Well... I think that's my que to get ready to. See you guys later." Harry said and headed up to their dorm as well.

Harry found Dean was in the bathroom. Knowing he would have plenty of time to get ready as dean always took forever in the bathroom, he got to work. He has already changed his cloths into what he needed. The wings he had hidden under his bed, it was the only place big enough, and that no one would go. Unable to have a shower he cast a very strong cleaning charm on himself, and then changed into his outfit. Making the last few adjustments to his now very long hair was left the room, with his mask firmly in place. Harry had worn contacts as his glasses got in the way of his mask and his scar was hidden behind some makeup. It had taken him a lot longer then he had thought to get ready and it was ten to six. Rushing down to the great hall we saw most of the students standing in groups talking, not knowing if they knew it other or not.

At sic o'clock exactly the doors opened and the students flooded into the hall. The house tables were missing and smaller round tables had replaced then around the edges of the room. Black and orange candles and streamers floated or hung around the ceiling. Pumpkins and straw scarecrows were placed in to corners of the room. The house-elves were dressed in black and while suits and were serving the students from behind the lager food table or walking around with trays of drinks. There were already a few couples on the huge dance floor in the middle of the room. The musical instruments were playing by themselves, on a raised stand where the teachers table usually was.

Harry walked around the hall just getting a feel of things and occasionally stopping to talk someone. He found himself a nice table to sit at and watch everything going on around him. He could see Dumbledore dancing with McGonagall and Snape had, like him found a table in a dark corner and was scowling at anyone who came to close to him. Harry took a sip of the drink had he just gotten from a passing house-elf and almost chocked when he spotted him. He was right. Howl did indeed show up for the ball...

AN/ Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter: The Ball! Oooo... I wounder what will happen now that Howl has turned up... you'll just have to wait and see! I would love to thank everyone who as reviewed and/or taken the time to read this. It is very much appreciated! Do I really need to remind you all to review? Well I hope you do anyways! See you all until next chapter! Bye bye!


End file.
